The Legendary Saga
by unEpicAceAttorneyX
Summary: We shall now delve into the daily accounts of the Legendary Pokemon starting at the Year 2015. What could possibly go wrong? *gulp* Rated T for the language and some violence. There will be some "changes" in the real storyline so please bear with it. Will be updated monthly.


_**Disclaimer (and further notice): I don't own Pokemon, CAPCOM, and some of the things I used or will use in the story. They belong to their respective owners, just to clarify some discrepancies… If I accidentally followed someone else's story, then I had no idea I copied and I'm sorry if I did since it was just a mere coincidence. This story was inspired at some Pokemon adventure-fics I've read, especially the ones that included the Legendary Pokemon and Narrators or the ones who wrote the story communicating with them. ;**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There might be some "changes" in the real story/ plot of the series but it's my fic so I let my mind wander freely. Also, pardon the profane language I use. ;**

**Without further adooooooooo…**

**In the light you or I get confused:**

**Male Legends: Zapdos, Moltres, Mewtwo, Raikou, Entei, Lugia, Latios, Groudon, Rayquaza, Regice, Registeel, Regirock, Deoxys (the one with Tony), Uxie, Palkia, Giratina, Darkrai, Manaphy, Heatran, Regigigas, Victini, Cobalion, Terrakion, Keldeo, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Zekrom, Kyurem, Genesect, Yveltal, Zygarde**

**Female Legends: Articuno, Mew, Suicune, Celebi, Ho-oh, Latias, Kyogre, Jirachi, Deoxys (the one who fought Ray before), Mesprit, Azelf, Dialga, Shaymin, Cresselia, Phione, Arceus, Virizion, Reshiram, Meloetta, Xerneas, Diancie**

"_Non- English Words"_

* * *

><p><strong>-INTRODUCTION OF LEGENARY POKEMON-<strong>

Welcome to the world of Pokemon! Where there are creatures that live almost everywhere, in the air, in the water, underground and other random sh-tufs where I can't even tell you where… In this world, we have Pokemon battles, Pokemon contests, Pokemon… uhhhh… yeah… you know those bullsh*t. So there are also rankings of Pokemon, namely the Normal ones, then the Rare ones, then the Pseudo-Legendaries, lastly the Legendaries. So, these are the rankings of Pokemon are used the distinguish Pokemon from each other. Normal pokemons are easy to find because of their abundance like Magikarp, Feebas and etc. Rare ones as the name says are rare to find(No sh*t). They are a bit stronger than normal ones but not unbeatable. Pseudo-Legendary are much harder to find. You can actually see them in their first stage of evolution. They are called Pseudo-Legendary because one trained Psuedo could defat or at least match legendaries. Now the Legendaries. These are the bosses of the Pokemons. They maintain the balance in the world Aura Guardian. But that's not the point. The point is if you are are a mighty legendary with a purpose then how do you live in this world? Would you be communicating with others? Let's find out.

Up above Mt. Coronet, even upper than it, lies the Spear Pillar, without a spear and I really have no idea why its name is that though… Anyway, even up above the Spear Pillar lies the Hall or Origins, where all the Legendary Pokemon reside and wherein you can only access that if you are a legendary yourself OR if you know the correct tune of the Azure Flute, which went lost weeks ago because of SOMEBODY *glares*. "Hey! What are you looking at me for, X? I ain't done no bullsh… nonsense!" Alright Azelf! I concede… "Also," the blue pixie continued, "some guy must have found it and they might have no damn idea what the f… heck that thing is! Unless if-" OKAY Azelf! Don't get carried away… Err… Anyway, as I was saying… In the spear Pillar, the Legendaries do their work, duties and responsibilities…sometimes… just like- "Dammit, X! Prepare yourself!" Azelf began charging her Dazzling Gleam pointed at me… dammit… You can't do it yet, me amiga. "Take this! DAZZLING GLEAM!" It raced towards me but… Rolling Shield! I blocked it, naturally, now prepare yourself, Ground Dash! I shot a damn big rock that sent her flying… That will teach you. So… we get on their wacky trails this year and the coming year but first- "Let me take a selfie!" Not now, Xerneas… Err… *flashing picture sounds.* Ahem, we first go on with their duties and personalities before we go to their monthly accounts…

* * *

><p><strong>-DUTIES AND OTHERS OF THE LEGENDARY POKEMON-<strong>

The Legendary Birds, namely Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno guard or live Mt. Ember and Mt. Silver, for Moltres, the Seafoam Islands, Articuno, the Power Plant, Zapdos, and clearly guards the Shamouti Island.

The Mew Duo comprises Mewtwo and Mew. Mew lives in Faraway Island and constantly roams around to do random stuff… Mewtwo resides in Cerulean Cave, where he stays there in seclusion to think about some smart stuff…

The Legendary Beasts comprises Entei, Raikou, and Suicune. They both live under the basement of Burned tower and constantly roam around.

The Tower Duo comprises Lugia and Ho-Oh. Ho-Oh resides on Bell Tower to watch people while Lugia stays in Whirl Islands but some guy said he takes away naughty children but he's actually a nice guy.

Celebi lives in the Shrine in Ilex Forest. She watches the forest to see the buzz or to watch some Pokemon battles and is somehow praised by the inhabitants of the forest but she seems childish and will become… "strange" once she inhales sugars… *shudder*

The Eon Duo comprises Latios and Latias. Both of them guard Alto Mare but since the "death" of Latios, Latias has to do it herself BUT since Ash gave aura to the late Latios and the excess aura is given to the Soul Dew to make it more powerful than ever, he then revived and the Soul Dew became powerful no less, thus giving the two Latis, Lorenzo and Bianca less duties to watch it over. **(A/N: This was inspired from a fanfic I've read. I believe it was Master of Legendaries by the name… I forget… The link is present at the end of the chapter. )**

The Weather Trio comprises Groudon, Rayquaza, and Kyogre. Groudon governs land while Kyogre governs water. The two of them mostly quarrel in a childish way since they're counterparts and they want either more land or water but there is Rayquaza to da rescue! He stops both of them from fighting…if Arceus is gone for a while…

Jirachi is a wish-making Pokemon and sleeps mostly since she has to sleep for a thousand years but of course wakes up when she needs to cook… She is the cook after all…

The Legendary Golems comprise Regice, Registeel and Regirock. These three were created by Regigigas and they also guard the Tree of Beginning.

Deoxys is a virus from space and has a brother, who is currently being taken care of by Tony Lund. She has not really much jobs to do but go to Tony to see her brother.

The Lake Guardians comprise of Mesprit, Uxie and… "Mmphh! Mmmph, mmmph?(Hey! Get me outta here, please?)" Oh, hehe, sorry 'bout that. Here. "Thank you! Nearly crushed my tail… Anyway… proceed." Ahem… So they are the beings of Emotion, Intelligence and Willpower. I apologize for Azelf's… attitude… "Hey!" Do you want another Ground Dash? "*gulp*."

The Creation Trio comprises Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. They govern time, space and anti-matter, respectively. Note: Giratina is not all that bad. You may think he's bad but he's actually a good, honest Joe who does his job, like Darkrai. "Thanks X" NP.

The Lunar Duo comprises Cresselia and Darkrai. Cresselia dispels nightmares while Darkrai makes the nightmares. Note: Yet again, Darkrai's not bad. He makes nightmares to defend himself and if he attacks you, you cross his territory and yes, he's territorial and offensive. "I'm not sure if that was a compliment… Are you… mocking me…?" Wha- NO! Of course not… "You better be. Wait till Mewtwo completes my sabre, you'll be-" Alright, alright! Jeez, why you gotta be so… Ruuuude…

The Sea Guardians comprise Manaphy and Phione. Manaphy is the Prince of the Seas and the only Pokemon to find the Samiya. Phione is somewhat the child of Manaphy because she can be bred with Manaphy and Ditto.

Heatran is the embodiment of the planet's boiling core and lives in Stark Mountain. He really seems to be discreet most of the time and what I know about him is that he talks less…

…

… See what I mean?

Regigigas is the creator of the Legendary Golems and he is said to have pulled continents into place, by a rope. Also inside his hardened and stiff body lies a meek and softy Pokemon.

Shaymin has the abilities to purify surroundings and make abundant flora. She has two forms: Sky form and Normal form. She has a tender attitude in her normal form and an attitude resembling Azelf. *shudder*

Arceus is the Goddess of Pokemon universe, need I say more? But has… "*glare*" errr…. Uhhhhh. Heeheehee….. "Anything to add, dear reploid?" Nonononono! Hahahahaaaaaa… *gulp*.

Victini is the victory Pokemon! People say that when you have him, victories are sure to come! Ha, funny I'd say. "You know, Mister X, you do have a point… And I'm not quite… *sob* offended… *sob* UWAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Oh sugar honey iced tea! Think X, think **(Logic Sound: AAI: MM)**….. Got it! Hey Victini! Look what I got! "UWAAAAH! But I…. oh? … YYAAAYY! Thanks Mister X!"

The Swords of Justice comprises Cobalion, Virizion, Terrakion and the full-fledged Sword Keldeo. They protect the Pokemon from humans destroying their habitats. They bear a striking resemblance to the 3 Muskateers, and D'Artagnan.

The Forces of Nature comprise Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus. The three represent the heavens and the nourishing effect thee sky has upon the earth, maybe because they are based on Japanese Gods, look it up on the wiki.

The Tao Trio comprises Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem. Reshiram and Zekrom represent Yin and Yang; Zekrom being the embodiment of ideals while Reshiram being the embodiment of truth. Lastly, Kyurem acts as the "wuji" or the absence of Yin and Yang, namely Zekrom and Reshiram. Note: Kyurem is sort of old "Sonny, I may be retired but I got some knack to beat ya whippersnappers like good ol' Keldie-boy and the Swords, humph!" Err…and, yes, is some sort "Wendy Oldbag" person but, yet again, he is a good guy in there.

Meloetta represents music, both song and dance. She can transform into Aria Form (music) or into Pirouette Form (Dance). She somehow has a cheeky attitude but not as cheeky as Celebi or Mew of course!

Genesect is an ancient insect Pokemon that was revived from a fossil. To me, he seems like a Kabutops and/ or Scyther with armor, though I'm not sure. Hey Genesect! " Hmm? Yes?" I was wondering, for the sake of our dear readers, can you remove your armor? " … I tried… But the damn Plasma douches made it intact for me so I can't remove it." Can you try to remember? "Wait…. Searching… Search Complete… Results… Nigh… Sadly… Sigh…." Hey! Cheer up! I'll give you a sample of the X-Buster essence. " Ohh… But I don't… You gave it, didn't you?" C'mon! Charge your cannons! I'm sure you'll like it… "Hmm… Okay then…" *insert Megaman X charging sound* "Take this!" A blue- green shot fired from his cannon, obliterating the wall leading to Yveltal's room… "Almost there… Huh? … What the HELL?! GENESECT! YOU BASTARD!" Ohh crap! Run Genesect! Run as fast as you can! " WAIT! X, what type is this though?" On the contrary, it's compressed solar energy so let's say Normal-type and place your disks, it will change type- "GENESECT! FOUL PLAY! Hell no you ain't goin' nowhere *&*% ! RAAAARAAAAAAARGH!" Huh… I wonder why Xerneas chose him to be her mate though… Also, Foul Play kinda looked like Nova Strike only Purple… Oh! Sorry folks! Hehehe.

The Mortality Duo comprise Xerneas and Yvel- "Arceus dammit! That guy was tough. He kept blasting those - what did Darkrai call them? – X-Buster shots… Whew… long day… continue X *huff puff*." Oh… err…. As I was saying, Xerneas is the Life Pokemon, saying to give life to dead stuff, and her counterpart, Yveltal, is the Death Pokemon, saying to drain all life it attacks with its Oblivion Wing. Note: HE ISN'T A BAD GUY LIKE GIRATINA OR KYUREM, but is short-tempered sometimes… "IKR, X?" *nods*

Zygarde… *STARE* Hey, stop it. "Stop what?" You keep on staring at me for some reason… "Must be the hexagons… Bah… Continue." Okay… So he monitors the ecosystem's balance and will reveal its power once the ecosystem is disrupted. "So that's why kids, if you destroy the ecosystem, my face will be the last thing you'll see, understand?" Ye-yessir… "But I'm not that bad, right?" Yessiree.

Diancie is the protector of the Heart Diamond in her kingdom of Carbinks and can create diamonds to self-defend. She is a princess after all… So have you mastered it, Diancie? "Yessir! I can create one… watch this…" *plop* Oooooh. "You can keep that, 'friend'. I bestow that-" Look Diancie, I'm your friend. No need to be formal and stuff or princess-like, unless you need to, okay? "Okidokie- lokie X! Teehee. You can have it, X! By the way, why are you like a-" Okay missie, let's talk a wee bit later, okay? "Okiedokie-lokie!"

Whew… I guess introductions are done. So let's see or delve a bit deeper, AKA their PERSONALITIES.

* * *

><p><strong> -THEIR PERSONALITIES (and maybe a little summary of what they do)- <strong>

Zapdos is finicky. Moltres is too watchful or western… "Who you callin' western? Huh? Huh? HUH?!" See? Articuno is a bit shy and passive but friendly but she's gonna give you a beating of a lifetime once you get in her wrong side! *quiver*

Mewtwo is very humble (?) and loves seclusion, especially from Mew! He also loves creating things, in seclusion and usually takes requests from any of his co-legendaries since he's friendly… He's currently taking a request from Darkrai, to finish his wanted "Z-Saber." Mew is… I don't want to tell… Feed her even a small Goya Cube, she'll turn devastating… I warn you, don't you dare.

Raikou is a more-on-brawn-less-on-brains legendary. He may seem bulky and buff but compare his IQ to Azelf, Azelf is much smarter. *distant sneeze* Entei is the opposite of Raikou, wherein he is as smart as Cobalion in swordsmanship but retains the brawny side of his but can be too…erm… you get my point/ idea. *distant sneeze* Suicune is a very refined and poised legendary unlike Raikou but much more refined than Entei but she seems to sometimes not care but she's actually friendly. *distant, rhinitis sneeze*

Ho-oh is an expectant legendary especially to Lugia while Lugia is the opposite to her (they're counterparts, like Cresselia and Darkrai, Xerneas and Yveltal,… refer above). Lugia is a more decent and less expectant than Ho-oh since he's, when he was helping Ash in Shamouti islands, a cool and collected legendary but can be hot-headed, rarely… Once you see him like that, he seems to fit Arceus' rage… Cause of his hot-headedness? Yet to be found…

Celebi, well, she's the 'bestest' friend of Mew and she is very similar to Mew: gets high when she takes in sugar. Hey! Try not to get diabetes, wait… BAH! You're legendary Pokemon! "What's diabetes?" Some sort of disease you guys should not know of. "TELL ME!" Look it up at Wikipedia!

It's been months since Latios' revival, thanks to Ash, and he seems more over-protective over Latias than before… Could it be because of the Altomare Incident? Latias is, due to the revival of her dear sibling and meeting Ash on the process, more eccentric than Spongebob's **"I'm READY!" **catchphrase but can still regain composure and sanity, if she isn't either too pissed or too excited…

"MORE LAND = MORE OPPORTUNITIES!" "MORE WATER = MORE DELIGHT!" Hear that? "I can't stand it, right X?" You bet, Ray. To act more civilized! Pshaw! All I, Arceus, Ray, and some other Legendaries who care, is what we need! Groudon and Kyogre have very agitating and *&^%ing attitudes. Need I explain why? Counterparts! Bless you, Darkrai, Cresselia, Xerneas and Yveltal! While Ray here has the babysitter attitude, regarding this conflict, but is a really carefree guy outside these. I wonder Ray. "Yes?" Do you know how to deal with these twits here? "Believe me, they are the UNTEACHABLES! Bah! I'd say!"

Well, she's asleep…Jirachi, whenever not on sleep mode, is a really impressive cook and a bit like some cook that I used to know. She has a cook's attitude, when awake, and is sort of a really arrogant type, but not that arrogant, when someone tries to test her cooking skills. If it's Max, she's ok. If it's someone else, then you shall be served of a delicious coup de grace.

Dun-dun-dun-dun! Wait, it is Regice's organ. Love it, don't you? "Meloetta's been teachin' me!" Though their poker-faced face of dots, they have emotions. Regirock is a "leave-it-to-me!" guy. He's kinda like a wingman. He helps with the heavy loads and stuff so maybe that's why he's like that. Registeel is like an architect wannabe so he probably likes to go mathematical **(it feels ironic, in a way) **when he helps in measuring stuff. So what's pi, Steel? "3.14159-" HOLD IT! "But why? There are at around one—" Okay! Maybe next time. Lastly, Regice is the pianist. "I've been practicing with Meloetta dude!" I'll assess you in a tete-a-tete we will have next time, okay? "Sure, man…" You know how pianists are, need I explain?

Deoxys, how's your bro? "Oh' he's fine… Tony's been taking care of him very well. Kinda miss him." Yeah. So she has a rather swell personality. She doesn't get mad; a computer geek like her BF. The other one stays with dear Tony. I wonder if he has gotten over his fear and tried training him well. Deoxys? Has he gotten over it? "He sure did. He says he'll try to one-on-one against Ash's Pikachu for the sake of friendship and training." Oooooh… I won't miss that!

Oh no… Rolling Shield! That's better. So here we are—"Psycho-Cut!" Like what I said Azelf, no. "KJ much aren't you, X?" So says the one who lost the sacred Azure Flute! Go sit in the corner! "You're not my—" Sit! _Lingkod! Otur!_ "Awww cra—" No profane language! "Shoot!" "X, be hard on him less once?" But Uxie! She tried to attack me! "Friendly manner of greeting, I suppose…" Azelf! "What?" *pew* "Ouch!" Now you may go back. "Way to show her, X!" Hah… Thanks Mesprit. Anyway… Mesprit more of a honcho-like person and Uxie is more of a brainiac person, in a nice manner of speaking. As for Azelf… *sigh*…

Bless you, Dialga and Palkia! "For what exactly? We haven't sneezed…" You shall understand soon! Hmm… The siblings seem to fight less already… Palkia is more of a rough-headed Pokemon and Dialga is more of a less aggressive Pokemon rather than Palkia… Fighting less aren't you guys? "Errrr…" _Trip mo lang, 'di ba? _"Huh?" Giratina is more similar to Arceus. He has a cuddly-bunny attitude but also a judgmental one. The two, Arceus and Giratina, work together like Princess Celestia and Princess Luna **(A/N: I AM NOT A BRONY). **"X, I'm not gay." Simile? "I feel burned…"

Cresselia has both a helpful and protective attitude. See one in trouble, then she asks for help immediately. "Awww. You're too kind." Thank you. The other one, Darkrai, 'UUWAAARGH!' "Oh man… Stupid Blaze Heatnix stage…" DARKRAI! "Hmm? Oh you…" He's rather anti-social to certain cheeky Legendaries but is really close to Yveltal, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Cresselia, and Xerneas. One more thing, he's a real addict to the MegaMan X series, ever since Azelf introduced him to it. He's still stuck in MegaMan X6 though, I mean… it's really hard… "The rest were easy though." Easy? EASY? MEGAMAN X5 FINAL BOSS AND WHEN YOU BATTLE X OR ZERO! "Ok, man! Relax… The Z-Saber will be finished soon…"

Manaphy is, contradicting the movie: "Pokemon and the Temple of the Sea," a male, *gasp* in this fanfic! *sighs, exhales, etc…*He has both a child-like attitude and a joyous attitude like Phione, his daughter. Being the Prince of Seas is a hard work now, isn't it? "Yes, Mr. X…" Awww, don't feel down Mana, just think about your Papa Ash and your 2nd Mama May, surely you'll be motivated! "Yaaass!" And you, little girl? "I'm helping papa!" Good girl! *pats* "Teehee… *blushes*."

Tell me, Heatran, why won't you talk much? "…" You won't talk about it? "…" Hmmm. So Heatran has a very quiet attitude, talks less but is very friendly. How? He, like Cresselia, helps out his fellow Legends in need and also the Pokemon in Stark Mountain.

Regigigas is a very kind or meek Pokemon. He may seem staring at you like Zygarde or may seem stern due to his hard outer casing or body but engage in a conversation with him, he will be talking about fun trivial things, something Bart Baker or Meghan Trainor's "All About That Base." But, of course, he knows how to control his emotions.

Shaymin now, keep calm. "MmmmnnnnnggggGGGGGHHH!" Maybe this will help you! *plucks Garcidea* "D-did I d-do it ag-gain? I-I'm so s-sorry…" Just relax, Shaymin, happy thoughts, Bunnearies, yeah… She here seems like a psycho whenon Sky Form, probably because of aggressiveness when battling, but can be averted when Arceus, Xerneas, Cresselia, or Deoxys(F) does some sort of exorcism—"He-Hey! We don't do that!" Haaaaah! I was joking, Xerneas! _Balit, _they just calm her down the usual way when on Sky Form, which seems almost impossible to do with males, exempting Uxie and Victini, maybe because they're friendly to her Sky Form?

Arcy! The Goddess of the Pokemon Universe! "I would incur you the greatest suffering IF you dare address me WITH THAT NAME, DEAR REPLOID!" Nnngh! Yes, Arceus… Gira gets away with it… Bah! So Arceus has a motherly demeanor and also a protective attitude. She seems to scold the Legendaries, like Azelf, whenever they misbehave, _malamang_, she's the Goddess of the Pokemon Universe… "X, what do you mean by 'malamang?'" Oh, it's a Filipino word. "Meaning?" Obviously. "Oh… You may continue… "

Victini! "Mister X!" So Victini has a childish attitude and an impish manner as well but in fighting has a cool and collected attitude, though very odd compared to not on the battlefield. So how was the poffin? "It a wonderful taste sensation, Mister X!" … Hmm… Do you know Spongebob Squarepants, Victini? "Umm… Is it something I should know? 'Cuz I don't…" Oh. Nevermind that.

Swords of Justice, huh… Cobalion, the "Artemis", has a cold-bastard attitude towards to his fellow Legendaries or, to be precise, says "Hmph, Haaah!, Whatever…, etc…" "Well, aren't we now talking behind one's back now, X?" Take this! He uses Sacred Sword! "Hmph, not now, X." Mmmmmgh! "Please, Cobalion, chill! Sorry for that, X…" It's ok, Virizion. I've dealt people with smug attitudes! It must be the cravats… But what I wonder is why he, Darkrai and Yveltal are like BFFs, surely Xerneas and Cresselia thinks likewise. Virizion, the "Aramis", has this penitent attitude towards those who are victims of Cobalion's smugness but outwardly, she is somehow similar to Cresselia and Xerneas. Terrakion here, the "Porthos", is the reckless, well…a bit, one in here, but not as reckless as Keldeo! He sometimes says pal to almost every guy or sometimes says "ya" instead of you, much like Detective Gumshoe. "I'm not that reckless, pal! I just do what Cobalion tells me to do, that's all!" Hmm. Keldeo, the "D'Artagnan", has an extremely reckless guts and sometimes doesn't watch what he says but is somehow the opposite when in Resolute Form. Watch. *throws rock at him* "! Yeeeeeaaaaaargh!" ! Not now! It was just a demonstration! "YAAAAAAAAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! RRAAAAAAAAAAAARRGH!" You keep on attacking but always watch out for underhanded tricks! Apply what you have been taught! Dark Hold! Everything came into a stop. I can now attack him! *punches, kicks, shoots energy bullets*. "Wha – Uuunghh!" Whew, see?

Zekrom, being the Being of Ideals, usually comes up or proposes thoughts, ideas or wild conjectures, thus giving the attitude of a kid that says "PICK MEEEEE!" Unlike Reshiram, she thinks upon the truth, thus giving her the self-assured attitude that people think about the truth. Old-'mon-Kyurem here has that old man attitude of being annoyed, probably because of him being the lack ideals or truth or maybe Keldeo? "Keldie-boy was a good fighter then, along with them whippersnappers… Though I can't still get on and on with his arrogance… It kills me boy, hyperbolically speaking! " "Pops! Chillax! Go back watching that BINGO game you so love!" "I ain't got no time to waste, Zeky!" Thanks bro! *brofist*

The quarrelsome siblings, just like Groudon and Kyogre, but less aggravated since they only cause winds and rain… That excludes you, Landorus. _"Boom Panes!"_ (Pronounced as pa-nes, not payns) Just look at the two, they quarrel over which shall prevail! "WIND FOR REFRESHING BREEZES!" "THINK ABOUTS THE PLANTS DUDE! RAIN!" "WIND, RAIN, WIND, RAIN!" What a disgrace! "*sigh* Mother might punish us again… Ahhh… It can't be helped. Wake me up when they stop!"

"Oh! It's you!" Yes, it's me. Tell me, what is with Ash not capturing you? "I really don't know… He just wants me to…um… be free… *blushes*" I'll get with you later on. Meloetta's Aria Form is the shyer one but her Pirouette form makes her less shy, especially on the dance floor with Michael Jackson's songs. She also teaches Regice piano lessons and attends to Regice's piano contingencies. She is also the musician in the Hall of Origins.

"Take this!" Blue shots fire the walls of the Hall…wait what? STOP IT, GENESECT! "Oh! X!" Stop this mania of shooting things! You might make Arceus's blood boil, or Yveltal's… "Oh dear, what have I done, gotta go X!" There he goes, to Regirock… He has a rather twitchy attitude, but not crazy twitchy attitude, when he rambles on and on about his favourites or when he… shoots stuff… I'm not sure but I think he seems like a deranged maniac when he uses Techno Blast or the new ammunition I gave him. "I heard that!" SORRY!

It's Xerneas, the selfie-taker… She has a swell attitude in the Hall, and maybe a cheerleader or encouraging type. "I'm not a selfie addict…" Oh really? TAKE THAT! "Hey! D-Don't touch th-that…" Don't touch the phone that has numerous selfies and these "hashtag"-thingies? "P-Please! I'm begging you, X!" Here! Catch! Now Yveltal… "Almost there… Just a bit longer… … … GOAL! _BOOM! PANES! BOOM BOOM PANES PANES! BOO—" _ AHEM! "GUEEEK! S-S-Sorry man! I just goaled the—" I don't want to hear it! This Legendary here is the enthusiast of video games! iPad, tablet, cell phones, and other technological materials…but he has a kind soul, somewhat, and seems to be eccentric to his close friends but a bit cold or snub to some other Legendaries…

I feel uneasy just by looking at you, Zy. "Mmm… Just…get used to it… *sob*." So I'm not sure about his, and Regigigas, emotions since I can't locate their eyes, or decipher their emotions but he, according to his actions, has the feelings of a cleaner or janitor because he maintains the cleanliness of the Hall, along with Arceus and Giratina. "Never litter, bro, and stop global warming!" Okay, I will.

"Lalalalaaa…" See the little princess? Never judge a book by its cover. The little Legendaries may seem cuddly, naïve, and/or weak but they can make you cry, stumble, or even dead. So she has a similar attitude to the small and meek Legendaries but a bit more girly and stuff… So far she, even though the princess of the Carbinks and Heart Diamonds, is very playful but still, thanks to Ash, Pikachu, Xerneas, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and maybe Yveltal, she knows whether to act girly or serious.

* * *

><p>Well! That took me long enough. So now we shall delve into their daily accounts starting from this day onward… I am sure that something wacky will be happening… I will regret this… We shall start off in the first month of the year 2015...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Notes: So... here it is <strong> s/7331811/1/Master-of-Legendaries**... Now, the story will be updated every month, since it is a monthly account. Expect it to be updated any time in the month, lest it be at the first day or the last day of the month.  
><strong>


End file.
